hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Bushidora Ambitious
|name = Bushidora Ambitious |kana = ブシドラ=アンビシャス |rōmaji = Bushidora Anbishasu |japanese voice = Masaki Aizawa |english voice = Jason Marnocha |manga debut = Chapter 320 (Mentioned) Chapter 326 (Debut) |anime debut = Episode 141 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Blue |hair = Brown |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Hunter Association Pure Paladin Squad |previous occupation = Blacklist Hunter (Single-Star) Member of the Hunter Association Disciplinary Committee Pure Paladin Squad Captain |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Bushidora Ambitious (ブシドラ=アンビシャス, Bushidora Anbishasu) was a Single-Star Blacklist Hunter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 326 He was the Hunter Association's Disciplinary Committee member who advocated the revision of the "10 Rules for Hunters", as well as a member of the new Pure Paladin Squad.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 329 Appearance Bushidora was a man of average height and weight. He had brown spiky hair and a cleft chin. He wore a long trench coat that was comprised of a white base, a red shoulder and chest piece that would end with a hanging lock, and a flame motif in the bottom half of the coat. He was also seen wearing white gloves, and a police cap that was decorated with a flame motif much like his coat. Personality Bushidora was an earnest and a moral individual who was deeply critical of the fourth article of the Hunter Bylaws. For the sake of modifying it, he was willing to renounce the chance to become Chairman so Teradein would get more votes. He considered himself a competent and magnanimous leader. He distrusted amateur Hunters. Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Bushidora Ambitious places in 14th in the First Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 in the Second Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman, he places in 8th along with Teradein Neutral, Cutie Beauty, and Sanbica Norton.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 321 In the Third Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman he shares 9th with Sanbica,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323 while he shares 13th place with Loupe Highland in the Fourth Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman being one of the sixteen candidates, qualifying for the Fifth round.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 325 In a video presentation for the 16 candidates for chairman, presented by Beans, it's stated Bushidora is the Hunter Association disciplinary committee member and an advocate for revising the 10 Hunter Bylaws. Morel gets in contact with Teradein, alongside Loupe and Bushidora, for their assistance to stop Killua's older brother Illumi and his Needle People from reaching the hospital Gon is at. The three hold a meeting within the Hunter Association, with a large group of Hunters and plan out a strategy to try and stop Illumi's Needle People. As the meeting progresses Bushidora proclaims the 4th Bylaw was flawed and has no provision in the current crisis.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 328 Soon after agreeing to help with the Needle People crisis, Teradein along with Bushidora and Loupe hold a special joint broadcast announcement. Teradein praises the late chairman and intends to carry on his ideals and reform the Pure Paladin Squad that Netero once belonged to. Bushidora details Teradein shall act as the leader, Loupe as the deputy, and he himself shall be captain of the acting forces. Also as a show of unity, he and Loupe will vote for Teradein and implores all who agree with their purposes to vote for Teradein. When the Fifth Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman results come in after the broadcast, both Bushidora and Loupe place in 15th and are eliminated for not making the top 8 candidates. Soon after the 5th election, Teradein, Loupe, and Bushidora try to get in contact with the groups of more than 20 Hunters they were in contact with, including the Hunters Latoon and Kenzaki. Bushidora boasts his capable abilities as Captain. When inquired about the votes from Loupe, Bushidora states anyone who's free to vote, go and vote, as long as Teradein makes the top 4. Although Teradein voices his concern about the prediction of where the votes will go and doesn't want to sway the election through absentees, Loupe suggests they hire a group of Temp Hunters in order to reduce the number of moderate voters for Pariston Hill. Bushidora and Teradein both agree with the plan, unbeknownst to them that it's really a clever ploy to kill off the Temp Hunters by the enemy making them absent in the next election. Loupe also contemplates that Teradein is too honest, while Bushidora is too careless. However after confronting Hisoka, Bushidora along with everyone who accompanied him were killed. In a broadcast made by Teradein, Bushidora is mentioned that he was killed in the line of action, by the Evil Hunters.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 330 Bushidora is briefly mentioned when Pariston calls for an emergency motion to have the Hunter Bylaws revised, as once proclaimed by the late Teradein and Bushidora.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 334 Battles Trivia * His first name is, phonetically, very similar to ''bushidō'' (武士道, "the way of warriors")—a Japanese term for the many codes of honor/ideals that dictated the ''samurai'' way of life, loosely analogous to the concept of chivalry in Europe. Not only the name but also other aspects of the character may have had this origin/inspiration; typical moral values of this "way" include sincerity, frugality, loyalty, martial arts mastery, honor until death, and various other virtues that relate in some way to Bushidora. * His last name, Ambitious, is a reference to William S. Clark's catchphrase, "Boys, be ambitious!" Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Bushidora_Ambitious Category:Male characters Category:Blacklist Hunters Category:Single Star Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Deceased characters